La naissance d'une légende
by Tharon'ja
Summary: Une grande fanfic qui regroupe les histoire des champions de LoL. Chaque chapitre correspond à l'histoire d'un champion.
1. Chapter 1 - Diana

**Mépris de la lune**

« _Ne demandez pas au Soleil pourquoi elle se couche_ »

Diana était bien jeune lorsque ses parents l'emmenèrent pour la première fois sur la grande place du mont Targon, pour la grande cérémonie donnée en l'honneur du Soleil. Toute la ville était là chaque Solari était venu avec sa famille. Diana écarquillait les yeux, émerveillée. L'or des murs étincelait sous la lumière de l'astre du jour, les reflets dorés illuminaient le centre de la place et sa grande cuve d'une douce lumière. Soudain, les trompettes sonnèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée du grand temple d'où sortit bientôt une grande procession. Chaque prêtre tenant dans sa main une pierre précieuse.

« Regarde, Diana, ce sont les larmes du Soleil : les prêtres vont les déposer dans la grande cuve.

- Papa, je voulais savoir… Est-ce que la…

- Chut ! Regarde ! »

Hissée sur les épaules de son père, la jeune fille soupira et scruta avec attention les gemmes. Les prêtres s'avancèrent et vinrent se placer en cercle autour de la grande cuve. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en place, un homme coiffé d'une couronne dorée, dont les branches rappelaient les rayons solaires, pris la parole :

« Solaris ! Enfants du soleil ! En ce jour nous célébrons notre père, l'astre divin, rayonne et sa gloire nous inonde tous ! Nous lui rendons ses larmes, les larmes qu'il a daigné verser pour nous ! Nous les lui rendons et nous prions sa magnificence de nous éclairer encore et encore ! Que sa clarté inonde à jamais nos cœurs ! »

Une fois le discours terminé, les fidèles jetèrent leur présent au fond de la cuve. Lorsque la dernière gemme heurta le fond, une intense colonne de flammes s'éleva des entrailles du bassin vers le ciel. Quelques instants plus tard, les habitants découvrirent avec émerveillement que les pierres avaient disparues.

« Elles sont retournées auprès de leur père, notre maître à tous ! Longue vie au Soleil !

- Longue vie au Soleil ! » Reprirent en chœur les habitants.

Le grand-prêtre tourna les talons et commença à regagner le temple, Diana saisit l'occasion, bondit des épaules de son père et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Elle surgit finalement quelques pas derrière l'homme.

« Dites, est ce que la Lune est aussi puissante ? »

Le prêtre se figea. Il se retourna lentement et toisa l'insolente jeune fille d'un air furieux.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? La Lune ? »

Diana recula, effrayée. Deux des religieux la saisirent pas les bras. Leur chef s'avança et s'adressa à la foule.

« Contemplez cette impudente ! Elle ose remettre en cause la puissance du Soleil et nous parle de la Lune ! »

Il se tourna alors vers elle.

« Sache, petite andouille, que la Lune n'est qu'un vulgaire caillou qui flotte dans le ciel nocturne, n'osant approcher le jour.

- Mais pourtant le soir elle bril…

- Silence ! »

Le grand-prêtre la gifla, provoquant une marque rouge qui entacha la joue de la fille. Un homme réussit à émerger de la foule et se jeta à genoux.

« Pitié Excellence ! C'est ma fille, elle est jeune, je vous prie de pardonner son manque de civilité. »

Le religieux tourna son regard vers lui

« En conséquence de la bêtise de ta fille, je vous condamne, toi et ta famille, à vivre à l'écart de la ville. Vous ne devrez en aucun cas approcher la place centrale, participer aux fêtes et surtout... »

Il articula chacun de ses mots :

« Ne réapparaissez jamais devant moi ! »

Une fois sa sentence prononcée, il fit claquer sa tunique et regagna le temple, suivi par la cohorte de fidèle, la place se vida rapidement. Personne n'osait approcher les malheureux, de peur de partager leur peine. Diana se jeta dans les bras de son père, pleurant à chaudes larmes :

« Papa, je suis désolée, je voulais juste savoir, je ne voulais pas que nous…. »

Son père posa sa main sur sa bouche, avant de la serrer contre lui.

« Ne parle plus, il faut avertir ta mère et préparer nos affaires… »

Il se releva en silence et l'emmena par la main. Diana jeta un dernier regard au temple, un regard chargé du désir de revanche.

Le temps passa, les années avec lui. Diana grandissait et malgré le fait que sa famille fut forcée d'emménager loin des bourgs, que les autres habitants refusaient de leur parler ou de les fréquenter, elle retournait à la ville, évitant toujours le temple, passant le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, cherchant des réponses à ses questions : qui était la Lune ? Quel était son pouvoir ?

Peu de livres traitaient du sujet. L'ordre du Soleil détruisant les ouvrages jugés 'indigne de l'Astre', Diana refusait cependant de renoncer, poussant ses recherches toujours plus loin. La mort de son père, emporté un jour par la maladie, renforçait sa détermination. Désormais, elle voulait prouver à son peuple que la Lune était l'égale du Soleil. Une fois le soir venu, elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe et fixait le ciel nocturne, admirant constellations, étoiles, la vacuité et surtout l'astre de la nuit qui lui semblait chaque soir plus beau et mystérieux…

« Tu vas te tuer Diana, grondait sa mère. Ton père n'est pas mort en se disant que tu finirais ta vie à poursuivre des chimères !

- Ce ne sont pas des chimères Maman ! La Lune est réelle et son pouvoir l'est aussi, les prêtres pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent je sais que je suis proche du but ! Bientôt, je montrerai à tous que la Lune mérite autant d'attention que cette boule de feu géante ! »

La mère soupira et contempla le visage de sa fille. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi veux-tu autant que les autres reconnaissent la Lune ? »

Diana saisit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes.

« Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse moi aussi. Quand j'étais petite personne ne prêtait attention à mes histoires, mais aujourd'hui tous vont devoir admettre que j'avais raison.

- Cette illusion va te tuer…, souffla sa mère en s'éloignant d'elle. S'il te plaît, pense à ton pauvre père… »

Diana serra les poings et quitta la maison, fonçant à la bibliothèque. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle se dirigea vers la section des livres antiques, persuadée que les réponses se trouvaient dans le passé. Une fois assise à sa table d'étude, elle s'effondra sur le bois, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Peu à peu, la tristesse laissa place à la fureur. Diana se leva et se mit à frapper contre les étagères. Elle frappa tant, que ses mains lui firent mal frappant pour son père mort, frappant pour ses malheurs, frappant pour le mépris que lui lançaient les prêtres qu'elle croisait, frappant pour la Lune et pour elle. Soudain, elle perçut un craquement et s'arrêta net. Elle releva la tête et eut juste le temps de plonger avant qu'une étagère ne s'effondre, soulevant un épais nuage de fumée. Diana toussa et se releva avec difficulté. Elle contempla le mur où se trouvait jadis la structure un trou béant ouvrait sa gueule vers une salle plongée dans l'ombre.

« Une pièce secrète ! » jubila-t-elle intérieurement.

La jeune femme s'avança dans la brèche et fit quelque pas. La pièce était ronde. Seule une table et quelques chaises meublaient les lieux. Un coffre de bois retint néanmoins son attention. Elle s'approcha et ouvrit la boîte ; l'intérieur sentait fort le moisi mais son contenu l'émerveilla : un vieux livre relié de cuir avec un étrange symbole sur celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de croissant qui soulignait une sphère, et une sorte de pierre en forme de croissant.

Diana emporta le tout et retourna chez elle. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit le gros volume. L'écriture semblait antique et les lettres lui étaient inconnues. Mais, curieusement, lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur les caractères, les mots apparaissaient dans son esprit et, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, les phrases se formaient d'elles-mêmes.

« An 456, cinquième nuit d'Aout :

Ce soir, après les récentes attaques des _fanatiques_, nous avons décidé de sceller les reliques et de quitter le temple. Nous quittons la terre et retournons parmi les étoiles, puisse sa majesté la Lune nous accueillir avec bonté. Nous prions néanmoins les cieux pour qu'un jour quelqu'un retrouve notre héritage et se serve de son pouvoir pour faire respecter l'ordre de la Lune… J'entends les tueurs d'astres arriver, je clos donc l'écriture de cet ouvrage avec cette prière : _Que le sang des infidèles sèche à la lumière de leur idole factice !_ »

Diana ferma le livre et poussa un cri de joie. Enfin ! Ses recherches portaient leurs fruits ! Elle souleva le tome au-dessus d'elle et se mit à sautiller. Cet écrit suffisait pour prouver la puissance de la Lune. _Il suffisait pour prouver qu'elle avait toujours eu raison_. Elle s'assit et réfléchit : plus, il lui en fallait _plus_. Elle prit sa décision : elle trouverait ces fameuses reliques et montrerait aux Solaris que la Lune était l'égale du Soleil.

Elle rassembla quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage, embarqua le livre et l'étrange pierre puis sortit sans bruit. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine.

Elle ouvrit rapidement le livre, certaine que l'emplacement du temple était indiqué une fois de plus l'écriture se traduisait d'elle-même.

« An 388, quatorzième nuit de janvier :

Aujourd'hui nous avons enfin trouvé _le_ lieu : nous avons finalement repéré l'endroit où notre mère pose ses yeux à son clair. Nous avons décidé d'y ériger sa maison. Nous y mettrons nos corps et nos âmes. Sa demeure sera somptueuse, chacune de nos prières un hymne à sa gloire. Notre dévotion la rend fière, sa joie est notre réussite, sa déception notre échec. Nous honorerons sa puissance jusqu'à notre dernier souffle : _jusqu'à ce que nos esprits éclairent le ciel à leurs tours._»

Diana rangea le volume et réfléchit _l'endroit où elle pose ses yeux a son clair ? _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Elle se rappela soudain avoir consulté une carte du ciel nocturne lorsque le clair de lune apparaissait, l'astre se trouvait exactement au-dessus de la partie nord de la forêt. Résolue, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit en question.

Diana marchait depuis des heures, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel à présent. Elle maudit sa lumière aveuglante et reprit sa marche, écartant les branches sur son chemin. Elle avait parcouru une grande distance mais le temple demeurait introuvable. Elle finit par s'asseoir et se mit à réfléchir.

« Diana, ma vieille, un endroit où la Lune pose son regard, son regard….. »

Bien sûr ! Un endroit où 'tombent' ses yeux, un lieu où des météorites s'était écrasées, les pupilles de Lune. Elle se frappa le front et se rappela une histoire qu'elle avait entendue plus jeune : son père lui avait raconté que des roches venues du ciel s'écrasaient souvent au sud de la ville, dans un endroit appelé la Crête Sinuante. Personne ne les avaient jamais vues de près, mais elles illuminaient le ciel nocturne et embrasaient la nuit dans un grondement en touchant terre.

Diana fouilla dans son sac et en sortie un plan qu'elle déplia avec soin. Elle repéra rapidement le lieu-dit et l'itinéraire à emprunter pour y arriver. Elle se remit en route et accéléra le pas, touchant au but. Le trajet lui prit une heure, mais en arrivant à la Crête elle comprit pourquoi personne n'était allé voir ces fameuses roches : une abrupte paroi de pierre d'une centaine de mètre s'élevait devant elle.

« La Crête Sinuante hein ! » grogna-t-elle.

Elle se résolut à grimper. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne en haut, que son rêve se réalise enfin. Diana s'accrocha à la paroi et commença son ascension les premiers mètres lui semblèrent faciles. Cependant arrivée à mi-parcours, elle sentit ses muscles souffrir. Elle transpirait, cherchant des prises. Certaines roches chutèrent sous ses pieds. Ses membres la faisaient de plus en plus souffrir, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le dos. Elle s'accrocha néanmoins et poursuivit sa montée. Soudain la pierre qu'elle venait de saisir céda. Elle commença à chuter, son pouls s'accéléra : allait-elle mourir ainsi ? Sans avoir réussi à prouver ses dires ? Non ! Elle refusait ! Sa volonté reprit le dessus et elle se raccrocha à la paroi, écorchant sa peau et s'entaillant les membres. Souffrante, meurtrie, mais toujours vivante et déterminée, elle recommença son ascension, redoublant d'effort. Elle parvint finalement à se hisser au sommet.

Diana s'effondra sur le sol, haletante et épuisée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le sang battant dans ses tempes lui incendiait la tête. Elle s'assit pour reprendre son souffle mais, en relevant la tête, ce qu'elle aperçut lui coupa le souffle :

Un imposant bâtiment se dressait devant elle. Ses façades couvertes de lierre à quelques endroits semblaient tous de même solide d'une façon générale, le bâtiment tout entier semblait être dressé depuis des années sans pour autant souffrir de quelconques altérations.

« Je l'ai enfin trouvé, souffla-t-elle. Le temple de la Lune ! »

La joie de sa découverte lui redonna des forces. Elle se leva et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la construction. Aucun meuble ne se trouvait sur le sol ou les murs seule la structure lui tenait compagnie. Elle avança lentement, scrutant chaque recoin avec attention. Diana arriva bientôt devant une imposante porte de pierre. Elle tenta de la pousser mais celle-ci resta immuable elle recula pour contempler l'obstacle et aperçut un léger creux au milieu du panneau : il avait la même forme que la pierre du coffre. Elle sortit rapidement le caillou qu'elle plaça dans la fente celui-ci s'y enfonça avec un léger *clic* puis la porte pivota, révélant un passage. La jeune femme s'y avança et, au bout de quelque pas, se trouva face à un autel sur lequel étaient posés une armure décorée et une étrange lame en croissant de lune. Tous deux portait le même symbole que la couverture du grimoire.

« Le symbole de la Lune » comprit Diana.

Elle revêtit l'armure et s'empara de l'arme. Un sentiment de satisfaction intense parcourut son corps : désormais, tous seraient forcés de la croire, tous devraient admettre le pouvoir de l'astre nocturne.

Sûre d'elle, elle regagna la ville, et se dirigea vers le temple. La nuit tombait. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, la dévisageant avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte. Elle pénétra dans le temple. Le grand-prêtre, assis sur un imposant fauteuil au couleur du soleil, se leva en l'apercevant :

« Regardez ! clama Diana. Contemplez cette lame, cette armure, elles prouvent toute les deux le pouvoir de la Lune. Vous êtes forcés d'admettre que j'avais raison à présent, le passé ressurgit et la vérité éclate ! »

Le grand prêtre la regarda, incrédule. Puis un air méprisant et furieux apparut sur son visage, le même que celui qu'il avait adressé à la jeune fille des années plus tôt.

« Misérable ! Où as-tu trouvé ces idoles impies ! Tu es allée trop loin, cette fois le Soleil ne te pardonnera pas ! Gardes, emparez-vous de cette hérétique ! Tuons-la au nom de notre père et de sa gloire !

Les cris du religieux avaient attirés tous les fidèles qui se rassemblaient à présent dans la salle. Les gardes s'approchèrent de Diana, armes en mains, prêts à la réduire en miette.

La jeune femme serra la lame et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Sa fureur et son désespoir prirent le dessus sur sa soif de reconnaissance. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, fixant le ciel nocturne. Elle leva soudain la lame et ferma les yeux. Un rayon lunaire traversa le vitrail au-dessus de l'entrée et illumina la jeune femme. Tout son être s'imprégnait de la puissance de la Lune. Les gardes reculèrent, effrayés par le phénomène. Diana rouvrit les yeux, une assurance mystique éclairant ses traits. Elle sourit et s'avança vers les hommes. Elle entama une ronde sinistre, déchiquetant, étripant chacun des hommes qui tentaient désespérément de s'enfuir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter un hymne sanglant :

« _Ne demandez pas au Soleil pourquoi elle se couche_

_Pourquoi elle cache sa lumière_

_Ou pourquoi son regard fuit l'escarmouche_

_Quand la nuit efface l'éphémère_

Tandis qu'elle chantait, les prêtres tombaient les uns après les autres, envahit par la puissance de son idole. Diana les exterminait sans difficulté.

_Le Soleil coupable tombe au silence_

_Quand le jour va se terrer_

_Une simple vérité dont elle ne prononce le sens_

_Sa lumière ne peut qu'aveugler et brûler_

Une fois les prêtres morts, elle se dirigea vers leur chef. Celui-ci était paralysé par la peur.

_Pas de pitié pour les coupables_

_Abattez leur Soleil menteur_

_D'un sang si noir dans la nocturne fable_

_Sur leurs visages pâlis par la peur_

Une fois au niveau de l'homme, elle enfonça la lame dans son torse, le traversant de part en part. Elle rejeta l'arme en arrière, propulsant le corps du prêtre au milieu des autres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et s'éloigna du temple qui s'effondra sous la lumière des étoiles.

_Lune cruelle, menez la fin_

_Plus jamais ne pointera le matin »_


	2. Chapter 2 - Fiddlesticks

**Faucheur**

_« Vous avez peur ? »_

« Istvaan ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter de cesser vos expériences démentes ! Des invocations extra-planaire ! Je sais que vous êtes doué, mais là vous allez trop loin ! Pourquoi pas un sortilège de destruction dimensionnel ? »

Le chef du conseil lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis des heures. « Istvaan fait ci, Istvaan arrête ça ! » L'invocateur avait beau maîtriser les arts magiques, les autres refusaient toujours de le laisser pousser ses recherches plus loin et tenter ses expériences. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il était capable de réussir, qu'il pouvait y arriver ?

« Membres du conseil, commença-t-il. Vous connaissez mon talent, mes capacités. Je sais que vous vous dévouez corps et âmes pour que l'équilibre du monde ne soit pas bouleversé, que les invocations soient maîtrisées et que les sujets soient soumis à des règles strictes, particulièrement pour les plus puissants. Mais je peux vous assurer que mes recherches sont sans danger : je contrôle parfaitement mes pouvoirs et mes rituels ont, jusqu'ici, tous fonctionnés.

- Pour l'instant, Istvaan, répondit le chef du conseil. Vous êtes peut-être très doué, probablement le meilleur de votre promotion, mais les tenants de votre projet son bien trop risqués…

- Pensez aux conséquences s'il venait à échouer, qui sait quelle créature en émergerait et les dégâts qu'elle pourrait causer ? reprit une ancienne.

- Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque, les incertitudes quant à l'aboutissement et au déroulement sont bien trop nombreuse ! indiqua le grand conseiller.

- Désolé Istvaan, mais le conseil refuse de vous laisser accomplir votre projet, votre expérience est suspendue ! Termina le chef, mettant fin à la discussion. Vous pouvez disposer, Invocateur ! »

Istvaan s'inclina et quitta rageusement la pièce. Comment osaient-ils remettre en question ses capacités ? Comment osaient-ils douter de son savoir-faire ? Istvaan serra les poings et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire où il laissa exploser sa rage, démolissant tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Vieux fous ! Magiciens incompétents ! Ils se prétendent Maîtres, mais leurs capacités de réflexion sont à peine plus développées que celle d'un apprenti ! Mes recherches sont l'avenir, elles porteront l'Institut à son digne rang, asseyant pour de bon l'autorité de la League. Mais eux préfèrent rester assis et bavasser toute la journée en tournant en rond ! Je ne permettrai pas que mes projets soient réduits à néant, je ne les laisserai pas étouffer ma gloire, je serai le meilleur ! Ils verront ! »

Istvaan s'arrêta, haletant. Il contempla le champ de ruines qu'était devenu son laboratoire : meubles renversés, recherches et feuilles éparpillées, même ses outils de mesure et ses artefacts jonchaient le sol. Il se pencha et ramassa son journal. Celui-ci contenait ses comptes rendus, ses sujets et surtout ses notes d'invocation. Un sourire éclaira alors son visage. Il rassembla ses notes et réunit quelques affaires.

« Ils verront, tous contempleront ma réussite ! »

Istvaan ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla. Personne ne devait le déranger, nul ne devait interférer. Il déposa ses affaires sur la table et ouvrit rapidement son journal. Il lut ses notes, ajustant les détails et s'assurant de la validité de tous les mots, de tous les composants. Chaque incantation, chaque geste devait être parfait.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin sur que tout était prêt, que tout irait bien, il déposa les artefacts et les composants au centre du pentacle de la chambre d'invocation. Puis il se rendit derrière le pupitre. Enfin sa gloire allait naître, son chef d'œuvre, sa plus belle réussite. Il ajusta sa robe, se racla la gorge et commença les incantations accompagnées des gestes rituels. L'énergie magique investit la pièce, d'abord faible puis de plus en plus puissante et concentrée. Les objets se mirent à flotter au-dessus du cercle magique, avant de se désagréger et fusionnèrent avec la magie ambiante. Celle-ci fut secoué d'éclairs rougeoyants, le flux arcanique se rassembla alors pour former un cerceau, un bourdonnement sonore emplie la salle.

Le portail était en train de s'ouvrir. L'invocateur se mit à rire, un rire incontrôlable, celui d'un homme prêt à prouver au monde que celui-ci s'était trompé, que lui, Istvaan le grand mage runique, allait enfin réussir une invocation extra-planaire. On tambourina soudain à la porte. La voix du mage s'étrangla tandis qu'une autre parvenait de derrière les gongs :

« Istvaan ! Misérable inconscient ! Ouvrez immédiatement, vos stupides rituels et expériences sont allés trop loin ! »

Le chef du conseil tentait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte, secouant frénétiquement la poignée qui finit par se casser et lui rester dans la main.

« Istvaan, cessez cette folie ! Vous allez tous nous tuer !

- Jamais ! Rugit celui-ci. Vous allez enfin voir que j'avais raison ! »

Le dirigeant soupira et se tourna vers les gardes qui l'accompagnaient :

« Faites sonner l'alarme, appelez des renforts et amenez un bélier, il faut ouvrir cette porte ! »

Les gardes tournèrent les talons et se précipitèrent dans le corridor. L'homme se tourna une dernière fois vers l'entrée.

« Istvaan, soyez assuré que votre châtiment sera exemplaire ! »

Mais l'invocateur ne l'écoutait plus. Le rituel prenait une tournure incontrôlable et les palabres du chef l'avaient déconcentré. Il devait rapidement reprendre le contrôle ou l'expérience lui échapperait. L'énergie magique grondait et les éclairs parcourant l'anneau redoublaient d'intensité. Le vortex prit soudain une teinte foncée et un bruit assourdissant crissa de l'intérieur du gouffre, quelque chose approchait, quelque chose de _terrible._

Istvaan tenta désespérément de fermer le portail, redoublant d'effort. Il fit tout son possible pour mettre fin à l'invocation. En vain. Un nuage noir surgit soudain du cercle, investissant la pièce : une nuée de corbeaux au plumage plus sombre que la nuit. Leurs croassements emplissaient la salle et Istvaan dut placer ses bras devant sa tête pour ne pas être blessé par les volatiles. Il se débattait, tentant d'échapper aux oiseaux qui jaillissaient toujours du vortex. Il s'arrêta soudain et une expression d'horreur recouvrit son visage lorsqu'il aperçut la créature qui franchissait le portail le fruit de son invocation, de son pouvoir devenu incontrôlable.

Ses hurlements de terreur traversèrent les murs de la chambre et résonnèrent dans tout l'institut. Les gardes qui tentaient d'enfoncer la porte s'arrêtèrent net. Le silence revint peu à peu. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou même respirer. Qu'est ce qui avait émergé dans cette pièce ? Un déclic retentit soudain et tous reculèrent la porte venait de se déverrouiller et ce malgré l'absence de poignée. Aucun des soldats ou des magiciens rassemblés n'osa s'approcher du seuil. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler le silence. Une ambiance tendue régnait dans le couloir, un silence de mort recouvrait le bâtiment… Le chef se tourna finalement vers un garde :

« Vous ! Ouvrez cette porte !

- Sauf votre respect, votre honneur, on ne sait pas ce qui…

- C'est un ordre ! OUVREZ ! »

Le garde déglutit et s'avança à pas lent. Sa respiration devenait plus forte et saccadé au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée. Il posa sa main sur la porte et poussa. Les gongs grincèrent tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur les ténèbres. Il pénétra avec prudence dans la pièce. La tension était palpable. Un éclair argenté trancha soudain les ombres et, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, une longue faux trancha le malheureux qui avait osé franchir le seuil. Deux lueurs s'allumèrent dans l'obscurité, deux flammes d'émeraudes qui fixaient les humains présents dans la lumière du couloir. Un ricanement sonore retentit dans la pièce, un ricanement inhumain, semblable au bruit de deux planches de bois s'entrechoquant. Les croassements reprirent tandis que le cadavre tranché baignant dans son sang fut recouvert par les corbeaux. Un horrible bruit se fit entendre. Les oiseaux dévorait le corps du malheureux. La porte se referma violemment, mettant fin à la vue des horreurs de la salle obscure. Les hommes étaient restés bouche-bée devant ce spectacle macabre. Aucun d'eux n'avait le courage de bouger.

« Qu'est…ce…. Qu'était-ce ? » articula quelqu'un.

Un mouvement de panique saisit soudain le régiment qui décampa loin de la chambre maudite.

* * *

« Istvaan pauvre dément ! Sa folie nous a tous condamnés ! »

Le conseil était rassemblé. Tous étaient bouleversés. Nul ne savait que faire face au fléau que l'invocateur avait libéré.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? Aucun des soldats du bataillon que nous avons envoyés n'a survécu. Les seuls rescapés du massacre ont succombé à la folie et ne cessent de parler de corbeaux et de mort. Mais le pire reste l'expression du corps qu'ils sont parvenus à sortir une indicible terreur, les traits brisés par la peur, les yeux exorbités par l'horreur, la bouche figée en un cri terrible.

- Il faut tout de même prendre des mesures. La pièce a-t-elle été entourée d'une barrière magique ?

- Oui, la créature est piégée dans son antre. Mais nous ne pouvons tout de même pas la laisser vivre.

- Sornettes ! Tant qu'il est piégé, il ne représente aucun danger.

- Vous êtes fou! Nous ne connaissons pas ses pouvoirs, il pourrait bien briser notre enchantement, et alors rien ne l'empêcherait de nous tuer ! »

Un lourd silence retomba sur l'assistance… Une femme se leva finalement et prit la parole :

« Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un marché ? Offrons-lui les criminels condamnés à mort en échange d'un lien d'invocation pour les matches de la League, tout le monde aurait son compte et le problème serait réglé…

- Reste à lui faire accepter les termes du contrat… »

Le conseil se mit en marche. Ils traversèrent le bâtiment et se rendirent devant la pièce maudite. Deux mages maintenaient une barrière magique en place devant la porte.

« Allez-y ! Cette votre idée, à vous de lui la proposer ! » Indiqua le conseiller à la femme.

Celle-ci soupira et s'avança. Elle agita la main et la porte s'ouvrit sur les ténèbres. Un silence mortuaire envahit le corridor.

« Être de l'ombre, nous avons un pacte à te proposer, commença la mage. Nous t'offrirons ceux qui doivent mourir en échange de ton allégeance et de tes services. Acceptes-tu ? »

Aucun bruit n'émergea de la pièce, seul un croassement fit écho aux paroles de la femme. Découragés, les membres du conseil commencèrent à faire demi-tour, quand les deux flammes d'un vert lugubre illuminèrent un peu l'obscurité…

« Dites-m'en plus… exigea une voix grinçante semblable aux charnières d'un cercueil. Votre proposition m'intéresse… »

La femme déglutit et se retourna, fixant les deux lueurs émeraude.

« Vous pourrez disposer des condamnés à mort, mais en échange vous devrez répondre à nos appels et combattre pour nous sur les champs de justice ! »

L'être réfléchit un moment avant d'éclater de rire, rire qui glaça d'effroi les gens présent.

« Trrrrrrès bien, j'accepte votre offre. Envoyez les sacrifiés et je combattrai pour vous….

- Et comment doit-on vous nommer ?

- Hahaha, celui qui m'a appelé était empli de peur, la peur de n'être pas reconnu. Vous ne l'avez pas cru, vous avez qualifiés ses dires de « sornettes », mais je suis là aujourd'hui, et les sornettes sont devenues réelles Fiddlesticks se tient dans la chambre ! »

La créature se remit à rire, le bruit de plumages d'oiseaux résonna dans la chambre tandis que les croassements se mêlaient à la voix de l'être.

« Fiddlesticks attend, jusqu'à la mort ! »

La porte se referma violemment. Le rire, lui, perdura un moment avant de s'éteindre tandis que les croassements devenaient plus crissant. Le conseil quitta rapidement le couloir.

_Depuis vingt ans Fiddlesticks se tient dans la chambre sombre_

_Immobile, il attend, les corbeaux et la peur résonnent toujours dans l'ombre_

_Tous ceux qui dans le sombre hall sont entré_

_Des corbeaux seuls finissent dévorés_


End file.
